


History

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, History Makers, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Multi, Musician/skater au, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, ahhhhh, de aged victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Yuuri himself composed Yuri On ICE and has begun a new secret music project. He wants to surprise Victor with a piece for them to skate to.





	1. Soft Keys

Victor was about to knock on Yuuri’s door when he heard something. The keyboard Yuuri had brought with him when he moved into the apartment. The keys made a sound that had his heart giggling. Just as his phone began to record through the door Yuuri’s voice filled the air.

"Can you hear,   
My heart beat?   
Tired of feeling,   
Never enough.   
I close my eyes,   
And tell myself  
That my dreams will come true"

There was a slam of keys and a frustrated sigh. Victor stopped recording. He almost walked away when he heard Yuuri start talking again. 

“I’ll never finish it. He’ll never skate with me to my song. Vicchan, i wish you were still here. You used to bark at me and force me to come up with ideas.” A huff. “Why am I talking to a poodle stuffed animal”

Victor decided and with a breath he knocked on Yuuri’s door. The pair often slept in Yuuri or his room, but they never spoke of their relationship. Yuuri seemed fine as friends and, well, he didn’t want to scare him with his feelings yet.

Yuuri opened the door, eyes puffy as if he had just been crying. Victor reached up and wiped a stray tear from the younger man’s cheek. 

“Yuuuurii, don’t cry.” Yuuri laughed. Victor knew all he had to do was stretch the name and the laughter would follow. 

“I’m okay. I’m just frustrated and miss my dog.” His eyes widened. “Not that I don’t love Makkachin! I love him just as much!” 

Victor hugged him. “I know Yuuri, I know.” He felt the shorter man wrap his arms around him and asked, “What is frustrating you?”

“A piece I’m writing. I have the whole song, just not all the lyrics.”

Victor smiled, appreciating being trusted with the truth. “May I hear it? I might be able to help.”

Yuuri stepped out of the long embrace. “Yes. Please don’t criticize me. I’m, uh writing it…” he gulped, “for you.”

He sat on the bed. Waiting. Victor’s eyes were watering. He had heard the piece a few minutes ago, but hadn’t grasped that it was for him.

Yuuri finished the part he had sung and let the keys finish out the song. “As you can hear, I haven’t even begun the chorus. 

Victor was crying. “Vitya? Was it that bad? I’m sorry I shoul-”

“It was beautiful,” he said as he wiped his eyes. “Especially your voice.”

Yuuri gave Victor a hug, toppling them both backwards into the sheets. “Thank you Vitya, I just… Thank you.”

They laid there for a while, and just when Victor thought Yuuri was asleep he heard a muffled voice. “I love you, Vitya. I love you with all of my being.


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes to a Feisty Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay HOW THE HECKKKK DID I GET 51 HITS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS

Yuuri woke up to hushed whisper yells. Vitya had already gotten out ou his bed so he assumed one of the people in the doorway was him. He pretended to be asleep and listened to the argument. 

“I can’t, I can’t face rejection Yura. You get that, that’s how it was with you and Otabek, Da?”

“Victor Nikiforov, I swear on Beka’s life if you don’t get over your fucked up version of reality and tell that fucker you love him I’ll-”

Yuuri took was crying, the gasp that had escaped interrupted them. Victor was standing so still, he almost wasn’t breathing.

“Yuuri, What the fuck are you crying about you dipshit?!” an already angry Yuri yelled.

Yuuri pulled his covers over his face and turned away. 'How could he even assume that Vitya cared? Obviously the man was in love with someone else, obviously everyone knew. Everyone but him. How could he be so dense? And his friend, he confided in Yuri, how could he just go behind his back?' Yuuri winced at the thoughts.

“Hey, fuck weasel? Are you going to answer me? You hear a man confessing he is afraid to tell you he loves you and what? You cry? What kind of-”

“Yuri that is enough. I obviously upset him, don’t make it worse.

“You… love….me?” Yuuri managed between breaths. Both men stared at him.

Victor sat on the bed. “Yes, but I can see that’s not important right now. What… what did I say that upset you?”

“I-” he sniffed. “This is so embarrassing, I was upset because i thought you were talking about some other guy.”

Yuri cut in causing everyone to laugh. “I told both of your asses the other had mutual feelings, but NOO knife shoes kid isn’t good at reading people” he began to turn away and said something. “I came over to tell you I got a tabby cat with beka and to make sure you dense assholes got the sweet nothings you were pining for. I’ve done both, so goodbye fuckers.”  
With that the violent kitten left.

“You, Victor Freeking Nikiforov, love me?” Yuuri said.

“With my whole being.” he said, and winked. 

“What was that for Vitya? What did I miss?”

“Last night you,” he looked into Yuuri’s eyes, “I suppose it was sleep talk. You confessed to loving me with all of your being.”

 

“Oh. my. God. I’m so glad it wasn’t in vain.”

Victor kissed him. A soft, tentative, kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that since our doubles skate. If you dream of me…. I suppose it’s alright with you. Right love?” Yuuri responded with another kiss, just as slow burning as the first.

"Yuuri, I have loved you since the day you walked out after the competition. The previous kissed hadn’t been the russian friendliness you assumed them to be. Here in St. Petersburg a kiss on the cheek is enough. I love you, you little smexy bowl of Katsudon.”

Yuuri was nearly bursting with joy. “Is it safe to assume I can cook my boyfriend breakfast?”  
“Yes, I would love the Yuuuuuriiiiii specialtyyyyy of toaster strudels and a fruit smoothie.”  
Yuuri laughed and dragged Victor to the kitchen.

∞

**After breakfast, Victor wanted a shower. He knew they had to be on the ice in a few hours for practice, but he couldn’t restrain himself.

“Yuuriii, will you shower with me? I know it’s soon and I can promise no funny business if you’d like?”

“Yes, and you don’t have to promise me anything but you taking care of the dishes when we get out.” Victor nodded greedily such a fair deal.

The water had just warmed up when Victor stepped in. he rinsed his hair with water immediately. Yuri followed painfully trying to hide his excitement. 

“It’s okay Yuuri, I feel the same” Victor said, reassuring him. “Please, tell me if i do anything your uncomfortable with. We can be slow if you’d like.” Yuuri stepped closer and shook his head. 

Victor closed the gap between them and kissed him, no sign of this mornings slowness. Yuuri reached up and twined his hand into Victor’s hair. The way their bodies moved, it was something Victor had longed for. Yuuri began to grind against him, their nakedness not hiding the erections they both had. He hesitated.

“Vitya. I want this. I need this.” That conformation re assured him as he placed his lips on Yuuri’s member, kissing him . He trailed kisses in between Yuuri’s thighs, over his stomach. Oh his neck! Victor teased him then he enclosed his mouth over the length of Yuuri. Victor made sure the sounds escaping the asian man were exactly what he wanted. He was careful not to do too much, as Yuuri was, not surprisingly,pure before this. He wanted to be Yuuri’s every experience properly, and needing to practice in an hour didn’t leave him any time.The moans that had escaped in the shower, he’d make seem like whispers.

When Yuuri was satisfied, four times over, Victor washed him. 

“Vitya… that was the most amazing thing I’d ever felt.” Yuuri said over the shower water. I know we don’t have the time for me to try and return the favor, so may i wash you, for now?”

“Victor smiled. Yes, I’d love for you to wash me.

Surprisingly, the pair made it just in time for practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hope ya like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has an opinion tat hes afraid to share.
> 
> WARNING: Some triggering suicide/self harm/disorder type content is brought up in this chapter. Please skip over the "**" portion if this is something you aren't comfortable with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its in the chapter but shout out to @Yurivmania cause without their comment on ch 2 I wouldn't have been able to come up with part of the wording as quickly!
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter, and I hope I'm not the only one! 
> 
> WARNING SYSTEM: "*" means something sexual or extremely violent is within this section  
> "**" means triggering suicide/self harm/disorder type content
> 
> I didn't mention this in the previous chapter, where it first appeared because i honestly forgot. 
> 
> Between the asterisks(*) are where the content lies. If you don't see another asterisk sign then assume the content is within the remnants of the chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Some triggering suicide/self harm/disorder type content is brought up in this chapter. Please skip over the "**" portion if this is something you aren't comfortable with.

Practice was simple that day. Yuri had a morning outing planned with Otabek, so he didn’t have the chance to talk to Yuuri yet.

Yuuri wanted to talk to him though. He wanted to ask for advice about Victor. Yes, Yuuri loved him. He hadn’t ever been with anyone else. But Yuuri, he was uncomfortable. Unsure.

He skated out to the ice while his thoughts continued to race. ‘Would this hurt Vitya? Would this make him unloveable?’ Over, and over, and over. He stepped out of his scratch spin and nearly hit a wall. 

He could feel eyes on him. He hadn’t been stepping out of much lately, and definitely not simple warm-ups.   
Victor was immediately at his side. “Yuuri, are you alright?” 

Yuuri wanted to say no. Instead he nodded and opted for a simple “I’m good.” Why was this so hard for him? He wanted the courage to just say it. To grow a pair and tell Vitya that that morning had been way too fast pace, that they had only been together for a few hours. To tell his opinions.

He flubbed a double axle. At this point, everyone was skating away from him. Giving him thinking space. Even victor seemed to sense it and let him be alone. He tried again, unsuccessfully. His programme had been perfect before today, perfectly practiced and to the point.

If he wanted to perform the by the 14th… he’d have to tell Victor the truth. Tonight. He decided. I will tell him at dinner.

He practiced his step sequence and a few more spins, and before he knew it, Yuuri heard Yakov and Victor telling everyone practice was over. He stepped out of the rink. It was time for their late lunch with Otabek and Yurio. ‘Yurio,’ he thought. ‘That name was so silly… leave it to Mari.’

He was quiet for most of the ride, only speaking when Victor asked, for the fifth time, if Yuuri was okay. ‘I will be tonight’ he thought.’

They reached the caffé. He ordered a strawberry health shake and a vegan entré. Yuuri wasn’t vegan, or even vegetarian by any terms. That would mean giving up Katsudon. Steamy pork cutlet bowls, it made his mouth water.

“Ey, drool face, we you aren’t thinking about that pile of grass on your face so please do tell.” Yep. Yuri was in his usual spirits. Caring but unintentionally ruthless.

“Honestly, Katsudon”

“Then why’d you order weeds and protein powder?” the young blondé interrogated.

“My diet.” 

Otabek jumped in, interrupting his boyfriends “What?” with “And why are you dieting, you’ve become a literal noodle, you’ll give yourself anemia.”

Yuuri looked at them all. Even Victor, and lied. “I need to be lighter for jump I want to do.”

Yuri didn’t buy it. “Cut the horse crap. You barely weigh 46 kilograms as it is. Every jump can be performed at that weight. Even I’m 55 kilos. So why don’t you tell us why the fuck your starving yourself again.?”

 

“You were fine this morning Yuuri.. You ate like a champ…. Are you concerned about today's practice?” Victor asked. 

“I-” Yuuri began, trying to think of something. He knew his parents warned them of the incident. When he was 14 he was so consumed by his anxiety, that he became anemic and had to be hospitalized.

**

“He’s anxious. It’s a stress thing.” Otabek said to his two concerned friends. “Yuuri, you can be stressed. You can feel anxious. We are here for you. I swear to you if you put us, if you put Yuri through what I went through with Kunsulu I will never forgive you. “

His sister, the girl named for her beauty, she had purposely overdosed on a sleeping medicine. She hadn’t been found until it was too late. If he was actually being compared to that… he had relapsed quickly hadn’t he?  
*  
**

Yuuri looked away. “I won’t.” I swear. I just wanted to control something for a while. I feel so… useless sometimes. I just wanted to be in control of anything. My diet is usually the first thing I think of.” 

He frowned and looked back at them. Yuri wa partially hugging the dead silent Otabek. And Victor, Victor looked so sad. He had hurt them. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t stick to the diet. I will eat, I swear. For lunch though… I was kind of looking forward to avocado and bean snaps so I’m still eating them. I’ll just order a grilled cheese too.

“Okay,” said Otabek. “My socializing for the day is well worn out. Yuri, do we have afternoon practice?”

“No, Yakov had to look for something today so the 3pm practice was moved to Tuesday.”

“Thank goodness.” They ate and laughed, Yuuri included, for the half hour and then parted ways.

 

∞  
When Victor stepped into the apartment, he knew something was still off. Yuuri didn’t continue to talk excessively when they had left the lunch meet, so he grabbed the boys hand and brought him to the living room. 

They sat on the sofa. “Yuuri, if there’s something on your mind, tell me. Please.”

“I was going to tell you at dinner. I would have done it a lunch, after I worried everyone but those two should not be hearing this.”

Victor nodded. “Continue”

“I love you but I have a confession. I want to take the relationship at a slower pace. I want to be sure of things before I go into them. This morning…. That was too much too fast. I need time.” 

[Shout out to @Yurivmania who made this so much easier to try and word (*u*)]

Victor opened his mouth to tell him he understood, that he was okay with it. Yuuri kept taking.

“I know you do things quickly. Your programmes, your schooling, and previous relationships. I’m sorry if I… If I hurt you or am not good enough to you by saying these things and not being able to finish my songs.” Yuuri was crying. “I-”

“Oh, you little piggy, you’re perfect. I can be slow, I love you too. As a person you deserve to have a say so in these things. Yes yuuri, we can be slow. I would do anything to merely be your friend” Victor told Yuuri while pulling him into a hug..

“Thank you Viten’ka,” Yuuri said. He wiped the tears away. “I don’t know why I was so worried. I should have known you would take it well. You take nearly everything with the grace of a dancer.”

∞

Victor winked at them and they laughed. They ate spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner and slept regularly in Victors room.

Just before they drifted to sleep, each of them reflected on how lucky they were to have one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the warning system efficient?
> 
> Comment what you think ch.4 will be about!


End file.
